I Love You
by Venetian King
Summary: All autobots have been humanized and Ironhide has some urges that need to be helped maybe Mikaela can help! Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a little over 2 years since Ratchet was able to turn the autobots to humans and Ironhide was lovin this life better than the robot life he had. Though he's been havin strange urges and was not sure what they were until thankfully Sam told he has hormones and the only way to control them is to either keep his mind off of 'dirty' objects or have sex.**

**Though Ironhide avoided the advice. He was walking down the street of Mission City to a club that bumblebee informed him of, and that he might get his hormones under control there.**

**Ironhide walked through the double doors and a nasty smell of liquor, beer, and cigars and looked on stage and found a few strippers dancing on their poles. **

" **Damn!! " That was all he managed to say after laying eyes on girls with short shorts or thongs and tiny shirts that exposed cleavage and only come past their breasts. He found a booth and took a seat and ordered a bottle of Budweiser. Then he felt small petite hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Mikaela standing next to him.**

"**Ironhide you're here finally, Bumblebee told me you might come." she said happily.**

"**Well I'm here, so are you a waiter?" He asked.**

"**Oh no I'm one of the dancers here, Speakin of which I should start heading up there, I'm up in a few minutes. Care to watch?" She pleaded.**

"**Sure I'll stay and watch." He said with a smile.**

**It took awhile until she was finally called up to the stage. **

" **Gentlemen please give it up for MIKAELA!!" **

**Mikaela got up on stage and a song played for her to dance to.**

**`Boys call you sexy**

**And you don't care**

**what they say **

**Cuz every time you turn around they're**

**Screamin your name**

**Now I've got a confession **

**HA HA HA HA **

**When I was young I wanted attention**

**HA HA HA HA **

**And I promised my self that I'd do anything**

**HA HA HA HA **

**Anything at all for them to notice me **

**HA HA HA HA **

**But I ain't complainin we all wanna be famous**

**So go ahead and say what you wanna say**

**you don't know what its like to be nameless **

**Want them to know what your name is **

**Cuz see when I was younger I would say **

**When I grow up i wanna be famous**

**I wanna be a star I wanna be in movies**

**When I grow up I wanna see the world drive nice cars I wanna have groupies **

**When I grow up be on t.v. people know me be on magazines when I grow up fresh and clean number one chick when I step out on the scene but be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it cuz you just might get it cuz you just might get**

**But be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it cuz you just might get it cuz you just might get it.**

" **Damn that girl can dance!" Ironhide thought to himself**

**By the time the song was over she got off stage and headed to the back. Ironhide went off to her dressimg room and found her crying with her head under her arms. Ironhide place a comforting hand on her shoulder which startled her a bit.**

"**Hey are you okay, what's wrong?" He asked.**

**It took awhile to wipe the tears off her face and stop sniffling before she answered.**

" **Sam broke up with me, apparently Arcee caught lockin lips with another girl, so I called him and he was honest and said that it was over and now I don't have a ride home." she answered with tears running down her face.**

" **Well I can take you home if you would like?" He stated. **

" **Really! Oh thank you `Hide." She said cheering up.**

" **It's no big deal. I'll be more than happy to take you home."**

**He walked her to his Chevy Topkick and helped her get in since it was a massive truck. He got into the driver side a started the engine. It wasn't long until they reached her apartment. He walked into her home and carried her to bed.**

" **Wait `Hide please don't leave me I don't want to be alone tonight." she pleaded.**

"**Okay Mikaela." He said.**

**Ironhide crawled into her bed and wrapped an arm around her as she scooted closer to him. **

**It was 12:30 p.m. but Mikaela was still awake she could not fall asleep , and neither Ironhide. **

"**Ironhide?" She whispered.**

"**Yeah." He whispered back **

**She got up on her knees and faced towards him.**

" **I can't sleep." she said.**

"**Neither can I." he replied back. **

" **Well I've heard you've been having some urges lately." she spoked.**

" **Oh you've heard." He said a little depressed.**

**She grabbed his chin and kissed slowly on the lips. It took atleast a minute before they pulled away.**

" **I can help you with that". she said seductively**

**She grabbed him again and kissed but this time he kissed back. He slowly trailed up her firm body and up to her cheek where he caressed it slowy. **

**She laced her fingers through his short black hair. He laid her down and started to nibble her neck which made her moan in his ear. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. She couldn't believe how built he was Giant arms with washboard abs with a 'v' shape. He started to peel off her shirt and bra which revealed perfect c breasts and cupped one in his hand and started sucking on the other. She moaned in ecstasy as he trailed hot kisses down her body. He managed to pull away her pajama shorts and saw that she was already wet for him. He slowly liked her lips. Mikaela gasped as he continued to lick her. He pulled out and stuck three fingers into her which made her moan even more in pleasure. He began pumping her in and out over and over. She finally got her chance and was able to flip him over and pulled off his blue jeans. She could already see the outline of his penis through his boxers. **

**Once she peeled the last layer of clothes he had on and saw an 11 inch cock bounced up in her face. She smiled at him devilishly and kisse the head of his dick. She slowly took Ironhide in her mouth making him moan loudly. She began sucking his cock and could tell that he gonna cum soon. Once she swallowed his hot load she was ready to take a ride on his disco stick.**

**( N/A I know I'm sorry I couldn't resist lol )**

**She positioned herself upon him and slid down on him he felt so good she liked the way Ironhide treated for her first as friends and now possibly as a couple. She moaned until it was done she fell onto his chest panting as Ironhide rubbed her head.**

" **That was pretty good for you first time." She chuckled.**

" **Well I have a pretty good teacher." He said with a smile.**

" **Hehe. I love you `Hide." She said.**

" **I love you too Kael." He replied back.**

**Mikaela and Ironhide slowly dozed off in the position they were currently in Mikaela had her head on his chest with hair in all different directions and Ironhide had his arm around her and placed his head on top of hers. **

**They both fell asleep that night with smiles on there faces.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Please please please review thank you. ****J **


	2. Halo

The sun rose gently over the horizon as dawn approached. Mikaela woke up to see Ironhide already awake and sitting up straight with his fingers in his hair. She slowly crept up and wrapped her arms around his body and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay sweetie? " She asked.

"Oh, Yeah I'm just so tired." He said groggily

" Well why don't sleep some more?" She told in his ear.

"I can't I'm sorry but, I have to go back to the base to build and repair guns for the government." He said sadly.

"Well can I come with you? You've already seen me and my work, I wanna see how you work." She spoke trying to cheer him up.

" Well…… I suppose, but first let's get something to eat." He said feeling his stomach growl.

Ironhide and Mikaela got to the base with McDonalds breakfast and ate it in the kitchen. Once they were done they both headed off into a giant white room with guns and bazookas and every other gun known to man.

"Wow. This room is….Amazing!!" She yelled hearing herself echo across the walls.

"Yep, this is where I work for 12 hours a day." He said.

"Wow, 12 hours. I can't be like you. 6 hours is enough for me." She spoke.

Ironhide chuckled and sat down and started to finish the Blaster Cannon he was working on yesterday. And as for Mikaela she was fixed on playing with the guns. It was a good thing that there weren't any bullets in them.

It was already 7:00 p.m. and Ironhide finished the last Blaster Cannon for the day. Mikaela did a pretty good job keeping him entertained since she was an expert at being an entertainer. It was only a minute past when Ironhide felt bulge grow in his pants. He tried his best to not make it noticeable, but it was already too late. He started hearing a tapping noise on his desk. His eyes trailed up and saw Mikaela's blue eyes peering down at him.

" Oh look, we've got company." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Mikaela I didn't plan for this." He said.

" It's okay `Hide I can take care of it." She said seductively peering down at his gorgeous face. She slowly walk over sat on top of Ironhide's lap straddling it. She kissed his lips and felt to hand grab her arms, and the next she knew she was on top of his desk.

"What the hell!" She said surprised.

"I'm sorry Mikaela but I really need you badly." Ironhide whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. She could see the lust in his beautiful dark brown eyes. She laced her fingers through his hair.

"Do whatever you want to me." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ironhide rest his head on Mikaela's shoulder panting. Mikaela smiled and massaged his black locks and kissed the top of his head.

"Wow that was…………… incredible!! You're a freak in the bed or desk I should say." She snickered.

Ironhide chuckled. "Thank you."

" But Mikaela I don't want this relationship to be based on sex all the time." He told his lover.

"Don't worry sweetie I don't mind as long as it's with you I'll be fine I don't care how much we have sex just as long as it's with you. I love you so much." She explained.

" I love you too baby." He looked and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Once they got redressed, they both walked into the kitchen to get dinner it was already 9:00 p.m.

"There's the star couple!" Jazz joked.

" shut up you stupid tranny ." Mikaela said with the smile on her face.

" Whatever, hoe!" Jazz said back.

"Bitch don't get slapped now." She argued back.

" Oh, I'm shakin I'm shakin." He teased.

" Jazz you're a bitch, fuck you, don't talk to me." She said while giving him the hand.

" Oh you go girl!! Bumblebee laughed.

" Oh, you know it `Bee!!" She laughed.

Optimus, and Arcee where on the floor dying of laughter at Mikaela and Jazz.

After the 'fighting' two stopped, Ironhide placed an arm around Mikaela's shoulder and asked if she wanted to stay here tonight.

" Sure I'll be happy to spend the night `Hide" She smiled.

"Great!!" He said joyfully.

He led her into his room and she was amazed at what it looked like. It filled with pictures of beaches and island getaways. And a King size bed and on the night stand was a huge radio. She turned on the radio turned to her favorite station and right the they started to play her favorite song.

It was Halo by Beyonce.

" Oh, I love this song!" She said cheerfully.

Ironhide took one of her hand and held it and wrapped his other arm around her waist and the two started dancing.

"Everywhere I'm lookin now,

I'm Surrounded by you embrace,

Baby I can see your Halo,

You know you're my saving grace,

You're everything I need and more,

It's written all over your face,

Baby I can feel your Halo

Pray it won't fade away,

I can feel your Halo Halo Halo

I can see your Halo Halo Halo

I can feel your Halo Halo Halo

I can see your Halo Halo Halo"

As the song neared its end Mikaela looked into Ironhides eyes.

"I can see your halo `Hide." She said tearing up.

"I can see your halo too Kael." He said with a smile on his face and he wiped the tears running down off her face. She stood on her tiptoes and place a kiss on his lips and took the pleasure in deepening it. Ironhide picked her up and placed her on his bed and he crawled up next to her they both fell asleep listening to The Climb by Miley Cyrus.

I'll keep writing more to this story and sadly I don't own Transformers so please Review Please!!! Thank you J


	3. Uno Face

Okay I just now noticed that I've made this story a songfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Please review.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Wow I'm seriously bored." Mikaela sighed with her head resting in the palms of her hands.

Her and Bumblebee were watching MTV music videos, while Ironhide and Optimus where out helping the government with some crisis. But Bumblebee and Mikaela didn't really care.

" Hey I've got an idea!!" Bumblebee shouted out.

" What?" Mikaela replied eagerly wanting to know what the blonde had in store.

" Let's play uno!!"

" Oh my god I love that game!!" She shouted.

" Me too! I'll get the cards!"

Once Bumblebee came back from his room with a hand full of cards he sat down in front of Mikaela and began shuffling the deck. " Can you shuffle any sloooowwweerrr"? " God a snail can move faster!" She joked. " Shut your face and let's play already"! He said.

" Alright, but prepare to lose `Bee". She said squinting her light blue eyes. " Bee afraid, Bee very afraid." A two second pause came before Bumblebee broke it. " Wow that sounded very cheesy." " Uh huh, yeah, let's just play." Mikaela agreed. Right when they started playing, Poker face by Lady Gaga just 'happen' to come on.

" Can't read my, Can't read my

No he can't read my Poker Face

She's got like nobody

Can't read my, Can't read my

No he can't read my Poker Face

She's got me like nobody

Po-Po-Po-Poker Face

Po-Po-Poker Face

Mum mum mum mah

Po-Po-Po-Poker Face

Po-Po-Poker Face

Mum mum mum mah"

" Yes!! I win I win I win!! In… Your….Face!! Bumblebee!!" She shouted in high spirits.

" Yeah, You won three and I won like what…. 19." He said with cocky attitude. " Can't you let me have anything?" She whined. " MMMM let me think uh……NO!" Mikaela punched his arm playfully. " Hey Guys." Arcee walked into the room. " Hey Arcee!!" The two said simultaneously. "I made fresh fudge triangles in the kitchen." Mikaela and Bumblebee grew wide eyed. " Fudge Triangles!!!" And they raced into the kitchen making Arcee spin around and around in circles. She walked into the kitchen seeing both of them devouring all of the fudge triangles. " WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!" Both Mikaela and Bumblebee looked up with chocolate all over their faces. " Let's try to save some for the rest of the gang shall we?'' Mikaela and Bumblebee looked at each other then back at Arcee, and then continue to eat the triangles of deliciousness. Arcee Snapped the lid over the pastries and took them with as she walked out of the room.

" Didn't have to be so rude about it, Gosh!!" Bumblebee gawked.

Ironhide walked into the room.

"Hey baby!" Ironhide walked up kissed her softly on the lips. " You do know there's chocolate all over your face right?"

" Oh I'm sorry." She said.

" Don't be, It's cute." Ironhide chuckled making her blush. " Where did you get all that chocolate anyways?" He questioned.

" Well Arcee made some fudge triangles an…"

" FUDGE TRIANGLES!!!!!" Ironhide interrupted and preceded to run down the hall to find Arcee. Bumblebee and Mikaela laughed and went back to watch MTV Cribs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I got the fudge triangle idea from true Jackson's Lemon squares I thought that scene was funny!!


End file.
